onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece: Unlimited World Red
One Piece: Unlimited World Red is a video game for the Nintendo 3DS console based on One Piece. This is the fourth game in the Unlimited series, and the second developed for 3DS after Unlimited Cruise SP. An enhanced port of the game will be released later 2014 on Nintendo Wii U, Playstation 3, and Playstation Vita. Gameplay It seems to follow the same gameplay of previous Unlimited series games, as the first scan and trailer shows the same battle and adventure gameplay elements, such the butterfly hunting and fishing . A new improvement seems to be in the team adventure, as both scan and trailer show Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper follow the adventure and fight together . It is unknown if it is a multiplayer or not. There will also be DLC released for the game. In comparison with One Piece Unlimited Cruise SP, the controls have significantly changed according to the official website. In Unlimited World Red, the B button is used for jumping and the X and Y buttons for attacking. The A button is used to dodge, guard and counter enemy attacks, which is new as Unlimited Cruise SP only had the capability to dodge enemy attacks. The SP gauge used for special attacks is now used in a different manner as well. The gauge is empty at first and requires the player to fill it up in order to use special attacks, unlike in Unlimited Cruise SP where the gauge depleted upon use of special attacks. It is unclear if dashing now can be done for an unlimited amount of time. Characters Playable *Monkey D. Luffy (Strong World adventure outfit / Strong World black outfit / 15th Anniversary outfit) *Roronoa Zoro (Casual shirt / 15th Anniversary outfit) *Nami (Swimsuit outfit / Sea Time outfit / 15th Anniversary outfit) *Usopp (15th Anniversary outfit) *Sanji (15th Anniversary outfit) *Tony Tony Chopper (Strong World pink outfit / Swimsuit outfit / 15th Anniversary outfit) *Nico Robin (Swimsuit outfit / Sea Time outfit / 15th Anniversary outfit) *Franky (15th Anniversary outfit) *Brook (15th Anniversary outfit) *Portgas D. Ace *Trafalgar Law *Boa Hancock *Edward Newgate *Jinbe Enemies *Vegapunk's Dragon *Marines *Pirates *Wolves *Fishmen *God's Enforcers *Kung-Fu Dugongs *Enel *Crocodile *Laphans *Gorillas *Rob Lucci *Satyrs *Smiley *Hody Jones *Caesar Clown *Patrick Redfield *Kuzan *Sakazuki *Borsalino *Dracule Mihawk *Wapol *Trafalgar Law *Boa Hancock *Smoker *Tashigi *Pacifistas *Edward Newgate *Dinosaurs *Shanks *Marshall D. Teach *Alabasta Guards *Buggy *Evil Franky Shogun *Donquixote Doflamingo *Issho Others *Pato *Yadoya Animals & Beasts On the official website's homepage a lot of animals and beasts appear. *Little Garden's Tyrannosaurus Rex *Drum Island's Laphans *Alabasta's Kung-Fu Dugong *Jaya's giant Hercules Beetle *Boss *Merveille's **Guntai Ari **Cowball **Death Risu *Impel Down's Wolf Unit *Goa Kingdom's wild bear *Rusukaina's giant blue gorilla *Punk Hazard's giant red dragon Stages *Punk Hazard (burning side) *Enies Lobby *Fishman Island *Skypiea *Sabaody Archipelago *Marineford *Trance Town *Drum Island *Baratie *Amazon Lily *Fusha Village *Corrida Colosseum Gallery Luffy Unlimited World Red Post Skip.png|Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy Unlimited World Red Strong World.png|Luffy (Strong World adventure outfit). Luffy Unlimited World Red Strong World Final Outfit.png|Luffy (Strong World final outfit). Zoro Unlimited World Red Post Skip.png|Roronoa Zoro. Nami Unlimited World Red Post Skip.png|Nami. Usopp Unlimited World Red Post Skip.png|Usopp. Sanji Unlimited World Red Post Skip.png|Sanji. Chopper Unlimited World Red Post Skip.png|Tony Tony Chopper. Chopper Unlimited World Red Strong World.png|Chopper (Strong World casual outfit). Robin Unlimited World Red Post Skip.png|Nico Robin. Franky Unlimited World Red Post Skip.png|Franky. Brook Unlimited World Red Post Skip.png|Brook. Crocodile Unlimited World Red.png|Crocodile. Enel Unlimited World Red.png|Enel. Hody Jones Unlimited World Red.png|Hody Jones. Caesar Clown Unlimited World Red.png|Caesar Clown. Trafalgar Law Unlimited World Red.png|Trafalgar Law. Rob Lucci Unlimited World Red.png|Rob Lucci. Wapol Unlimited World Red.png|Wapol. Boa Hancock Unlimited World Red.png|Boa Hancock. Dracule Mihawk Unlimited World Red.png|Dracule Mihawk. Kizaru Unlimited World Red.png|Kizaru. Aokiji Unlimited World Red.png|Aokiji. Akainu Unlimited World Red.png|Akainu. Ace Unlimited World Red.png|Portgas D. Ace. Jinbe Unlimited World Red.png|Jinbe. Buggy Unlimited World Red.png|Buggy. Smoker Unlimited World Red.png|Smoker. Tashigi Unlimited World Red.png|Tashigi. Whitebeard Unlimited World Red.png|Whitebeard. Shanks Unlimited World Red.png|Shanks. Blackbeard Unlimited World Red.png|Blackbeard. Doflamingo Unlimited World Red.png|Donquixote Doflamingo. Patrick Redfield Infobox.png|Patrick Redfield. Pato Infobox.png|Pato. Yadoya Infobox.png|Yadoya. Trivia *One Piece: Unlimited World Red is the fifth game of the Unlimited series, after One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 1, One Piece Unlimited Cruise 2 and One Piece: Unlimited Cruise SP. **With the last one, it is also the second game formatted for the 3DS. **It is also the third type of Unlimited series, after the Adventure and Cruise. *This game also marks Caesar Clown's first video game appearance. References External Links *Official Website Site Navigation fr:One_Piece:_Unlimited_World_Red Category:Video Games